particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Chann National Party
History The Chann family dominated the GDP leadership 3181-3600, not entirely implausible given that the party was founded by the Channs. But the 3600's brought to view the fracturing of the family into various clans, for as the family grew larger it branched off into different clans, mainly the Fuwan and Nukeyan clans (two branches of the family adopted the names of their respective states in which their families were mainly based). 3610-3620 saw the Fuwan clan at the head of the party, but the 3619 elections proved fatal to their power as the Nukeya clan swept the party elections and went on to win vast majorities in the inter-party organization. The rift in the party unfortunately spilled into the general election of 3620 where GDP's nearly 30 year rule. The Solentian Nationalist Party swept in claiming 68 seats of the 100 seat senate, leaving the GDP severely weakened with only 32. The Election of 3625 saw a GDP resurgence as the SNP party was unable to govern and collapsed as a result. The GDP captured all 100 seats. For the next decade, the GDP again saw no political competition and settled once more into a clan power struggle. The Fuwan Clan mounted a large comeback, even forcing Grand Consul Soto Nukeya to retire in 3640, after 20 years as GC. Mao Fuwan won the leadership and in turn won the election, even with the Solent National Party mounting opposition. RESURGENCE (3758-3762) The GDP made a resurgence as the Chann National Party and in the Year of the Golden Tide (Election 3758), won majorities in every state and won the presidential election. Efforts toward shared governance with the other parties came to a standstill as the UDP and SPP joined in opposition to the CNP. Two cabinet proposals were shot down before the UDP and SPP authorized a cabinet composed completely of CNP members. President Mao-Xin Fuwan pushed forward a spending bill and a supplement to increase spending for education and healthcare by $15 Billion (Spending Bill:http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=421985 and Supplement: http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=422030) One of the chief accomplishments of President Fuwan's first two years in office was the passage of a landmark immigration reform bill (Open Arms Act:http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=421883) which laxed the governments active searching of illegals. He later pushed through a comprehensive immigration reform bill (Immigration & Wage Reform Act of 3760: http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=422109) which also raised wages for every worker to a living wage well above the poverty line. The SPP proved a valuable ally in these initiatives. In foreign affairs, President Fuwan built closer ties with Indrala in the far east with the ratification of the Indralan-Solentian Shipping & Deep Sea Oil Exploration Treaty (http://classic.particracy.net/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=2878). 3762-3780 The morning after the 3762 election, Solentians woke up this morning having issued an astounding referendum on CNP governance, granting it a clear mandate in both the elections for president and parliament. Samrin Chann proved so popular and the CNP platform so visible that voters went without a second round, electing President Chann with 50.73% of the votes. Frank Williams of the UDP came in second with 28% and David Johnsson came in third with 21%. President Chann was successful in casting himself in the shadow of President Mao-Xin Fuwan, who had served only one term and is now retired from politics and has accepted a position as Regent of Chann University. In Parliament, the CNP grew its majority from 110 to 117 seats, a 52% majority. Wei Fuwan, the speaker, credited the growing majority to the relevance the party displayed, "We might not personally agree with where the nation stands on markets and government responsibilities, but this is a democracy and we must do the bidding of the people." Samrin Chann was ousted as the party leader after a failed attempt to drag the party and the nation to the far right, chiefly through the establishment of a state religion. Mao Xin Fuwan subsequently was called out of retirement to lead the party once again, but the majority the CNP enjoyed during the first 10 years slimmed. Regardless, Mao Xin Fuwan won the president in the second round against the UDP's Frank Williams 56.32% to 43.52%, roughly 13 point lead. 3773, Mao Xin Fuwan won in the second round against the SPP's Oscar Lindman 58.10% to 41.71%, a 17 point lead. Again in 3777, Mao Xin Fuwan won in the first round against the three parties that split the vote. He won 51.70%, ruling out the need for a second round. The UDP's George Crowley was a distant second at 23.95%.President Fuwan passed away in 3780 after a long stay in the hospital. President Mao Xin Fuwan '''(3683-3799) The "Great Reformer" Mao Xin Fuwan was born in the suburbs outside of Rhegium, Fuwan, in 3683. His father, Mao Theng Fuwan was the President of the Board of Shareholders for Chann National Corporation at the time of his birth and was often toe to toe with the CEO. His father was well known for pressuring the Corporation to become a progressive corporation in guaranteeing living wages and substantial health and retirement benefits to all of its workers. Mao Theng Fuwan further pressured the corporation to do this while limiting working hours to free up time for workers to engage with their families and in their communities. Many CNC workers were of Channese, a branch of Gao-Showan, descent and were a part of the Chann clan, which now had many branches, prominently the Fuwans and Nukeyans and sometimes the Shinatawas. His mother served on the board of the then newly established ChannHealth. Mao Xin Fuwan was the first born son. He received his B.A. in English in 3702 at the age of 19 and continued on to a L.L.M. and Ph.D. in Law and also in Government by the age of 30 in 3712. He became a law professor and spent decades teaching law and as one of the early spearheaders of the CNP. He has served as Grand Chairman of the party during his presidency and has serve as a chairman of Chann University. Mao Xin Fuwan is considered to be one of the most popular presidents in Solentia. He was first elected in 3758 at the age of 75 in what was termed the "Golden Tide" as the CNP won the majority in all five states. In the first round of the presidential election, he was the clear frontrunner in a three-way race between the CNP, UDP, and SPP, with nearly 49% of the vote. In the second round, he defeated SPP's David Johnsson with a 10 point lead, 55% to 44%. After a very successful first term, in which he nationalized education, made vast, sweeping immigration reforms, and increased wages to living wages well above the poverty line, he announced his retirement from politics shortly before his term ended in 3762. However, he was called out of retirement during the disastrous regime of his successor, Samrin Chann, who led the CNP far to the right. Mao Xin ousted his successor in 3766 and set his sights on the 3769 election, in which he won in the first round with a 13 point lead, beating UDP's Frank Williams 56% TO 43%. However, he did not have the CNP majority in parliament that he had in his first term, forcing him to form a coalition with the new Freedom Party - an alliance that is still strong to this very day. In his relection in 3773, Mao Xin Fuwan again swept the election against SPP's Oscar Lindman, winning 58% to 41% (a 17 point lead). In the 3777 election, Mao Xin Fuwan proved his popularity again by winning 51% in the first round, with UPD's George Crowley coming in a distant second at 24%. He was hospitalized during the summer of 3779 and a special election was called to replace him. He passed away at the age of 96. '''Kessara Muni Chann (3720 to Present) - "CNP's Rising Star from the Left" Born in 3720 in the Fuwan countryside, Kessara Muni Chann was reared in one of the most prestigious and political households in Solentia. She was born into the founding tree of the Chann clan, which encompasses three offshoot branches, the Fuwans, the Nukeyans, and the Shinatawas. The Channs are revered by the the lower branches. The rise of Kessara Muni Chann comes as a surprise since the descendants from the main tree have largely devoted themselves to private practice and had long ago left the public eye, mostly working and leading in Chann National Corporation. Yet Kessara is the first Chann to appear as a public candidate in politics in a while and many Fuwans and Nukeyans (which have dominated CNP politics thus far) have made way for her out of respect for their founders. She is a well known academic, having received a degree in Philosophy at Chann University in her undergraduate career and going on to receive graduate degrees in public policy and health management. Her career has been largely spent in academics and non-profit work, which explains her ideology being farther left than even notable CNP Mao Xin Fuwan. She officially entered politics when she decided to run for Governor of Fuwan in 3769, which she lost, and again in 3773. She was governor of Fuwan until 3777. In 3779 she succeeded Mao Xin Fuwan as Chair of the CNP and ran for president but ultimately endorsed the Freedom Party, despite her being a leftist (some way Samrinites, far right factionists had pressured many CNP to endorse FP). Now in her 60s, she has gained considerably more influence in her own party and has become a champion of the CNP left. However, the center-right and right wing of the party has still maintained its power but some signs of losing ground has been evidenced.